Envy To Your Girlfriend
by youngielou
Summary: ONESHOT. Ungkapan perasaam Hinata setelah Naruto menikah dengan Sakura. Apa reaksi Sakura dan Naruto stelah mengetahui perasaan Hinata? RnR?


**Envy To Your Girlfriend**

…**..**

**Pair : Hinata H. & Naruto U.**

**Slight NaruSaku**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

…**...**

_When I think about what was used to be_

_I cry and cry in spit of me._

_It just seems crazy that was just last year_

_Just last year I barely cried one tear._

_Now, I'm just hoping maybe tomorrow,_

_Maybe tomorrow there'll be no more sorrow_

_Maybe tomorrow you'll give me a giance_

_Maybe tomorrow you'll give me one last chance_

_Maybe tomorrow you'll hug me tight_

_Maybe tomorrow you'll give me a brand new start_

_I'm living with dreams that won't come true_

_**For you will never love me as I love you**_

_**Poem from Emma **_

…

**Hinata's POV**

Aku sudah tahu dari dulu. Aku menyadari dengan sangat ini adalah sebuah kesia-siaan. Aku tahu sampai kapanpun Ia takkan menoleh ke arahku. Karena selamanya, yang ia pandang hanya dia seorang.

Ia takkan pernah melihat rambut hitamku yang melambai-lambai, ia hanya akan melihat semburat warna merah muda mencolok. Ia takkan pernah melihat warna lavender yang memandangnya, karena yang dipikirkannya hanya sebuah mata bening berwarna emerald.

Selalu. Hanya akan selalu seperti itu. Namun, kenapa aku masih tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya? Mengapa jantungku masih berdebar begitu kencang saat melihat rambut pirang jabrik itu terhempas angin? Mengapa nafasku masih tetap tertahan setiap melihat mata biru sapphirenya memandang langit? **Mengapa aku masih sangat mencintai Naruto?**

Padahal aku menyadari, **selamanya dia takkan mencintaiku.**

**Hikari Meiko EunJo ™**

Hari ini, sepulang misi bersama Kurenai-sensei, Kiba, dan Shino, aku mendengar kabar itu. Aku tahu cepat lambat akan terjadi. Tentu saja, mereka sudah bersama sejak berumur 12 tahun, dan sudah 5 tahun berlalu sejak mereka mulai menjalin hubungan khusus. Suatu saat mereka pasti akan menuju suatu jenjang yang lebih sacral. Tapi hati kecilku tetap berharap, hari ini takkan pernah datang.

Tapi tentu saja, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan waktu, aku tidak bisa melawan takdir. Lalu, mengapa takdir berlaku begitu kejam untukku?

"- chan! Hinata-chan?" Suara yang menggema di telingaku menyadarkanku akan keberadaanku sekarang. Kami ada di Ichiraku. Duduk bersantai, sementara Sakura dan Naruto terlihat malu setelah mengumumkan kabar bahagia itu. Kabar bahagia untuk mereka. Bukan untukku. Lalu kudengar lagi suara itu memanggilku.

"E-Eh? Go-Gomen Kiba-kun, aku melamun. A-Ada apa?" Aku menoleh untuk menatap sosok pria anjing, rekan satu timku yang duduk di sampingku.

"Ada apa? Justru aku yang harusnya bertanya seperti itu. Kenapa kau minum sake ini, hah? Lebih baik kita cepat pulang sekarang. Perayaannya sudah selesai. Ayo!" Seusai mengatakan hal itu, Kiba langsung menarikku keluar dari Ichiraku dan dari sudut mataku, aku melihat pemandangan memuakkan itu. Naruto mengecup jidat lebar Sakura. Aku sudah berkali-kali melihatnya, tapi bukan berarti aku terbiasa dengan rasa sakitnya.

Memang, ini belum seberapa dibandingkan kejadian beberapa bulan lalu, waktu aku datang pagi-pagi ke flat Naruto saat hari ulang tahunnya, dalam hati berharap akulah yang pertama kali memberinya ucapan selamat ulang tahun. Aku memencet bel flatnya, sambil sesekali tersenyum senang dan memeluk kadoku erat. Pintu terbuka dan nafasku tercekat mendapati bukan Naruto yang membukakan pintu, melainkan gadis cantik berambut merah muda itu. Sakura Haruno.

**Flashback**

"Ah, Hinata?" Sakura terlihat kaget melihat sosokku ada di depan pintu flat kekasihnya. Mata emeraldnya melirik kadoku dan ia langsung menepuk kepalanya. "Ah! Kau pasti mau memberikan hadiah untuk Naruto-kun ya? Kau baik sekali, datang sepagi ini hanya untuk membe-" Lalu kalimat Sakura terputus dengan kehadiran Naruto yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan bertelanjang dada, ia seperti habis mandi. Aku tak perlu otak sejenius Shikamaru untuk mengetahui apa yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya di flat ini.

"A-Aku harus se-segera pergi. To-Tolong berikan ini pa-pada Naruto-kun!" Aku langsung menyerahkan kadoku pada Sakura dan berlari menjauh dari flat itu, sebelum air mataku tumpah di hadapan mereka.

**End of Flashback**

"Arigatou, Kiba-kun sudah mengantarku pu-pulang" ujarku begitu kami sampai di depan gerbang kediaman Klan Hyuuga. "Yo, oyasumi Hinata-chan." Sesudah menggumamkan kalimat itu, ia berlari pulang bersama Akamaru. Setelah Kiba lenyap dari pandanganku, aku terduduk di luar. Sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk masuk ke rumah. Lagipula jam malam untukku masih satu setengah jam lagi. Aku memutuskan berjalan-jalan sebentar saja.

Rasanya kakiku baru melangkah tiga kali saat mataku menangkap sosok yang telah menghancurkan hatiku sedemikian rupa. Naruto. Namun kali ini, tidak ada Sakura disisinya. Hal yang sangat jarang terjadi. Dan Naruto terlihat mabuk berat.

Entah apa yang membuatku bergegas menghampiri dan memapah tubuhnya yang limbung. Bau sake dari tubuhnya begitu menyengat. Berapa gelas sake yang dia minum? Kemana pula perginya calon istrinya itu?

"Haaa… Uhh" Ia bersuara, dan nafasnya terasa begitu hangat. Ia menyampirkan kepalanya di pundakku. Sesuatu yang membuatku begitu bahagia. Tak pernah Naruto sedekat ini denganku.

"Na-Naruto kun, kau mabuk?"

"Haaahaaa, mabuk… Aku mabuk…" Ia meracau tidak jelas.

"Akh, kau be-benar-benar mabuk, Naruto-kun. A-Aku akan mengantarmu pulang" Aku bangkit sambil berusaha memapah Naruto. Kurasakan rambut pirangnya yang jabrik menusuk kulitku.

"Tidaaak…mauu.. Hahh" Ia menahan tanganku, dan menjatuhkan wajahnya di bahuku. Wajahku terasa panas saat aku merasakan Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia menatapku dengan cara yang sangat kukenal, caranya memandang Sakura.

**Tapi aku bukan Sakura**. Dan takkan pernah menjadi Sakura.

"Hinata? Oh, arigatou, kau mau menjaga Naruto selama aku pergi mencari secangkir ocha untuknya" Sakura mendadak muncul dengan segelas ocha yang masih mengepul di tangan kirinya. Ia lalu memberikan ocha itu pada Naruto yang menyesapnya perlahan. Tak lama setelah minum itu, Naruto tertidur.

"Untunglah dia tidur, tadi dia minum banyak sekali sake, sampai-sampai dia mengira Paman Teuchi adalah aku! Oh ya, apa yang kau lakukan sendirian malam-malam begini, Hinata?" gumam Sakura hangat, ia tersenyum padaku, sementara tangannya memeluk tubuh Naruto.

"Sakura… Apa kau… mencintai Naruto-kun?"

Sakura tersentak dengan pertanyaanku, "Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Go-Gomen, lupakan saja. Aku permisi" Aku berlari meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terdiam karena perkataanku. Aku tidak tahu mengapa kalimat itu bisa keluar dari mulutku. Aku tak mempedulikan apapun lagi, aku hanya terus berlari, masuk ke kediaman Klan Hyuuga dan berharap aku tidak perlu bertemu Sakura ataupun Naruto lagi.

**Hikari Meiko EunJo ™**

"Apa kabar, Hinata ? Sepertinya sudah lama kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi ya?" Sakura menyapaku begitu kami secara tidak sengaja berpapasan di kantor Hokage. Pada akhirnya kami bertemu juga, aku memang takkan bisa selamanya menghindar darinya dan Naruto.

"Baik kok, kau sendiri? Bagaimana kehidupan pengantin barumu?" Aku berusaha menjawab pertanyaannya semampuku. Aku tak ingin terlihat terluka di depannya. Sungguh, aku berharap ditelan bumi sekarang juga.

"Menyenangkan. Hmm, bagaimana luka sendimu? Apakah sudah lebih baik? Sayang sekali, karena sendimu kau tidak bisa datang ke upacara pernikahanku." Mendengar perkataan Sakura, hatiku terasa miris. Luka sendi, itulah alasan yang kuberikan pada orang-orang saat aku tidak datang ke pernikahan Naruto dan Sakura.

"Mmm, i-itu.. Iya! Su-Sudah lebih baik kok!" tukasku cepat, nada suaraku sedikit bergetar karena gugup. Keberadaan Sakura terasa begitu mengintimidasiku, sejak dulu. Memang, ia adalah salah satu kunoichi tercantik di Konoha. Penuh bakat, cerdas, tegas. Aku hanya gadis pemalu yang tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku, sementara ia dengan mudah menyatakan perasaannya pada Uchiha Sasuke, yang sampai saat ini masih menjadi seorang missing-nin.

"Hinata, mengenai pertanyaanmu malam itu. Maukah kau mendengar jawabanku?" Sakura berdiri di sampingku. Rambut merah mudanya melambai-lambai terkena angin. Ia memang begitu cantik. Aku tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya ikut memandang langit senja Konoha.

"Aku mencintai Naruto. Aku takkan menikah dengannya jika aku tidak mencintainya. Aku merasa dialah yang melengkapi hidupku sekarang, Naruto selalu ber—"

Aku tak lagi mendengarkan perkatannya, aku menutup telingaku rapat-rapat.

"HENTIKAN! Jangan bicara lagi!" teriakku padanya. Air mataku telah membanjir. Dan aku masih bisa melihat ia terkejut, dan bingung. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Gomen, mungkin aku terlalu banyak bicara, apa kau…"

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, menangkupkan kedua tanganku menutupi wajahku. Perasaan ini sudah tak tertahankan lagi, aku sudah tidak bisa memendam semua ini lagi.

"Kau tidak tahu, betapa aku sangat mencintai Naruto-kun. A-Aku yang selalu memandangnya, aku yang selalu mengaguminya. Ba-Bahkan akulah yang lebih dulu mencintainya saat kau sibuk mengejar-ngejar Uchiha Sasuke! Tapi… Ke-Kenapa? Kenapa justru kau yang dicintai Naruto-kun? Kenapa kau yang dipilih olehnya? Ini tidak adil!" Aku mulai menangis histeris, semua membuncah. Apa yang kupendam seumur hidupku dan kusimpan rapat-rapat dalam hatiku sekarang malah kuceritakan pada istri orang yang sangat kucintai.

"Hinata, a-aku…" Kali ini, ialah yang menangis. Mata emeraldnya mengeluarkan cairan bening sepertiku, dan saat itulah aku menyadari perbuatanku. Tidak seharusnya aku berteriak dan menyalahkannya, Sakura sama sekali tidak salah. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa selama ini.

Akulah yang salah. Aku yang tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya pada Naruto. Aku hanya bisa diam-diam memandanginya.

"Hinata, gomenasai. Gomen gomen gomen… Aku sama sekali tidak menyadari perasaanmu pada Naruto. Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud… "

Aku tidak mendengar apapun lagi darinya, semua terasa berputar dan berangsur-angsur menggelap.

**BRUKKK**

"Hi-Hinata!"

**Hikari Meiko EunJo ™**

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku. Pertama yang kulihat adalah langit-langit kamar berwarna krem. Aku melihat sekeliling. Aku menyadari ini bukanlah kamarku. Aku bangkit dan duduk di pinggir ranjang, saat itu pulalah aku mendengar sayup-sayup suara seseorang berbicara.

"-kan. Kau sudah mendengar semuanya. Kenapa kau masih tak mau menemuinya?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, Sakura. Ini terlalu mendadak. Dan, sungguh, aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiranmu!"

"Apa begitu sulit untuk mengatakan kau peduli padanya? Hanya itu! Aku tidak meminta apapun lagi darimu, Naruto! Di-Dia sudah mengalami sakit hati yang mendalam karena a-aku. A-Aku tidak mungkin… Membiarkannya begitu saja…"

"Sakura, jangan…"

Naruto langsung meraup Sakura yang menangis dalam pelukannya. Bahu Sakura bergetar, sementara Naruto melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang gadis itu. Sakura menaruh kedua tangannya di punggung Naruto.

**Perasaanku melukai mereka**. Padahal tak seharusnya seperti ini. Tentu saja, aku takkan membiarkan hal ini berlarut-larut. Akan kuselesaikan sekarang juga!

"Kau salah paham, Sakura." Aku berjalan mendekati Naruto dan Sakura. Sakura refleks melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto. Ia terlihat sekali lelah secara fisik dan mental. Matanya sembab, rambut merah mudanya acak-acakkan. Aku melirik Naruto sekilas, kaos putihnya basah di bagian dada. Basah karena air mata Sakura.

"Hinata?"

"Kau salah paham. Aku hanya terlalu emosional tadi. Aku hanya merasa iri padamu. Kau punya Naruto yang sangat mencintaimu, sementara aku… Tidak ada yang mencintaiku" Mulutku terasa pahit setelah menggumamkan dusta itu, tapi akan jauh lebih baik bagi Naruto dan Sakura. Aku tak ingin membebani mereka. Sakura adalah gadis yang baik.

"Hinata… Kau sangat cantik, pasti banyak yang mencintaimu…" Sakura memelukku erat-erat, sementara Naruto hanya memandangi kami. Tak biasanya ia sedingin ini.

Setelah itu, Sakura menceramahiku. Ia berkata bahwa aku bisa datang kepadanya kapanpun untuk curhat. Dan aku mengiyakan.

Malam menjelang, dan aku harus segera pulang. Rasanya bagai mimpi saat Naruto berkata, "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, Hinata."

**Hikari Meiko EunJo ™**

Perjalanan menuju rumahku terasa begitu hening. Ini tidak biasanya, Naruto selalu riang, banyak bicara dan menyenangkan. Kenapa dia hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan?

"Hinata, kenapa kau berbohong tadi? Sakura mungkin memang terlalu polos sehingga mudah kau bohongi, tapi aku tidak" Naruto memandangku dengan pandangan yang tak pernah kulihat. Sebuah pandangan yang hanya khusus untukku.

"Na-Naruto-kun…"

"Hinata, aku minta maaf, aku memang takkan pernah bisa membalas perasaanmu. Aku menyukaimu, sebagai teman. Tidak lebih. Aku yakin kau akan menemukan kebahagiaanmu, tapi bukan denganku."

**Skakmat**. It's over.

Naruto benar-benar mengantarku pulang, dan ia langsung pamit pulang setelah mengantarku sampai depan gerbang kediaman klan Hyuuga.

Aku terduduk, menangis meraung-raung. Memang takkan pernah bisa. Takkan pernah bisa. Aku menyadarinya. Aku tahu. Tapi tetap sakit sekali.

**Hikari Meiko EunJo ™**

Pagi hari yang terasa berbeda. Mungkin karena ini adalah hari dimana aku benar-benar melepas Naruto. Aku tak ingin menangisinya lagi. Menangisi sesuatu yang tak bisa kugapai.

Karena hidupku masih akan terus berlanjut. Dengan atau tanpa Naruto. Karena sekarang, hidupku tak hanya berputar pada sosok calon Hokage itu.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Tapi mimpiku belum usai.

**OWARI**

**A/N :**

**Fic yang kukerjakan dari siang sampai sore. Sungguh menguras energy. Aku membutuhkan review sekarang. **

**Please Leave me a review**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
